


I’m in love with the shape of you….

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mycroft Loves Sweets, Mycroft on the treadmill, Mycroft's diet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Mycroft in ACD was described as being stout and large but in the BBC show he is a very trim and dapper man.We have seen him being played by Stephen Fry and Mark Gatiss and we love him in every shape !!Here is a collection of fics which focus on his shape/ diet/the way to his heart.





	I’m in love with the shape of you….

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed tags for each individual fic and if you know of any more that should be included, please let me know in the comments !
> 
> Happy Sunday reading :) Eat cake !

Let us start with this image:

<https://www.tumblr.com/search/mycroft%20is%20fat>

 

Mycroft Holmes first appears in a story called _The Greek Interpreter_.  He is described as follows:

_Mycroft Holmes was a much larger and stouter man than Sherlock. His body was absolutely corpulent, but his face, though massive, had preserved something of the sharpness of expression which was so remarkable in that of his brother. His eyes, which were of a peculiarly light, watery gray, seemed to always retain that far-away, introspective look which I had only observed in Sherlock’s when he was exerting his full powers._

However, the BBC show has Mycroft being played by Mark Gatiss who is a slim man……until we see him in The Abominable Bride, morbidly obese and eating himself to death…

Many explanations abound for this vision --- the entire episode was made up by Sherlock's subconscious. So the way people were seen was how he personally perceived them.

Just like Mycroft sees an 11 year old boy in trouble after Magnussen has been shot, Sherlock still thinks of Mycroft as the pudgy (adorable!) adolescent who we saw in the fleeting glimpse of the home video in The Final Problem.

Maybe it is because Mycroft hates legwork and so Sherlock’s Mind Palace characterizes him as lazy and corpulent.

Maybe it is a metaphor for being greedy about power and Sherlock thinks his power games are going to kill him!

Maybe it is because Sherlock has a fat kink!

Who knows?!

We do have some interesting fic written around Fat Mycroft/ Chubby Mycroft and here they are for your enjoyment!

As always, please heed the tags in each fic individually.

  1. Let us start with 2 metas



<http://rehfan.tumblr.com/post/137849404529/fatcroft-was-just-canon-a-meta>

<http://thenorwoodbuilder.tumblr.com/post/29629505893/about-mycrofts-diet>

 

  1. **How's The Diet?** **By What’s’SupWitChu**



<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10886722/1/How-s-The-Diet>

When Sherlock asks about Mycroft's diet he's not trying to snark or tease - he's genuinely worried. At one point in time Mycroft had an eating disorder which actually put him in the hospital - ever since Sherlock's been asking about his brother's diet and seeing if he's eating enough. Trigger Warnings: Anorexia. Angst. Eventual Mystrade.

  1. **Stay Out Of My Room by siriusblue**



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965535>

Sherlock expects things to be different when his family moves to a new village but he doesn't expect to find someone snogging his brother. Who on earth would want to kiss Chubroft?

  1. **Through the Stomach by Aris_Silverfin**



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629406>

Molly bravely decides to pursue Mycroft's affections and decides the best way to win his heart might be through the man's stomach. She sends him every sweet she can bake. And that is not without consequence.

  1. **The Web of Comfort by sherlock221Bismymuse** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409657/chapters/33278418>



In the aftermath of the Fall, Molly bakes comfort food for Mycroft and one thing leads to another……

 

  1. **The Eye of the Beholder by EventHorizon**



 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188552>

Mycroft has had a very hard several months and, to his shame, gained a good bit of weight from stress eating. Of course, one of the first people he sees as things begin to wind down is the man he considers the most gorgeous thing to walk the planet - Greg Lestrade.

 

  1. **The Right Places by fatlockfills**



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269488>

"My goodness," Sherlock drawled from behind him. Mycroft looked over his shoulder as he set the tomato slice down gently on top of his sandwich. His little brother continued, "I can see why you’ve gotten fat."

 

  1. **Curved by raregloves**



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181177>

On a typical, rainy Sunday Mycroft Holmes hops onto his treadmill. What happens next changes everything

 

  1. **Sins of the Flesh by dassgrrl**



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645269>

He stands once more in the Stranger's Room at the Diogenes, afternoon sunlight filtering weakly through the windows. Dust motes swirl in the shafts of light, the remnants of dead things. Dead hopes, dead dreams, dead desires

 

  1. **Shape of you by RoughTweedAction ( Donya)** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645923>



There's a reason why the TAB Mycroft is fat. Sherlock has a fat kink.

 

  1. Appetite by **RoughTweedAction ( Donya)**



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759215>

Sherlock walks in on Mycroft contemplating his muffin top and repressed sexual desires finally erupt.

Thanks to LadyGlinda for this recommendation !


End file.
